Not Your Average Teenager
by Matrix Prime
Summary: Matrix Witwicky is Sam's older sister and the local mechanic. She got the car before Sam. The same car that she falls in love with. Wait... she fell in love with a car?
1. Damn You're A Sexy Car

Panting I ran. I ran as fast as I could, but he still caught me.  
>"Is the little Squishy trying to escape?" It was him.<br>"..." I didn't reply.  
>"ANSWER ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU!" He flung me against the other wall. But what surprised me was that it didn't hurt. I instantly knew that it as a dream.<br>"Sorry to interrupt this little reunion, but I have a date with reality." And with that I woke up... and hit my head against something rock solid- my brother's head.  
>"Oww, really Sam? You know I always wake up with a start...wait what time is it?"<br>"..." No reply.  
>"SAM, WHAT TIME IS IT?"<br>"6:00..."  
>"WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER?! GODDAMMIT SAM! WE HAVE TO BE AT SCHOOL AT 6:00!" I shouted at Sam shoving him out my room. I got dressed in a yellow shirt, faded blue jeans, and a pair of black heels.<p>

"Hey Dad…" I said, rubbing the spot on my forehead that I bumped Sam with. It started to hurt… a lot.  
>"What happened to your head?"<br>"Sam, I hit my head against his when I woke up. Anyways, how much longer till I get that car?  
>"You got the $2,000, and four A's…. all you need now is that one A."<br>The rest of the school day was a blur to me. First I was in the car with Sam, next thing I knew, I was about to present my project.  
>"Okay…. Umm… well for my family gene-"a rubber band landed in my neon blue hair. I looked up and saw Trent. He was always calling me hot, sexy all of that bull crap. I pulled it out of my hair and shot it back at him, hitting him in the eye.<br>"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," I said, glaring at Trent "For my family genealogy project, I'm doing my great great grandfather Archibald Witwicky. He was a Dutch/English sea captain leading an exploration of the Arctic in 1897 when a crew member found something beneath the ice. They started digging and discovered a frozen metal being. He then touched it, possibly activating its inertial navigation system which led to a sudden power surge. The discharge cracked the lenses of his glasses. Blinded and forever marked by his vision, he was committed to a mental institution for life, constantly ranting about visions of the future. A few of his personal items were given to his family, including this pair of glasses."  
>Okay, I must have done something wrong because people actually clapped for my project. Oh well, time to get my grade.<br>"Hey Mr. Hosney… I need my grade."  
>"You need your grade? What for?" Peachy. Just peachy.<br>"Look. You see that man out there with the boy in the green Porsche? That's my dad and brother. I want a car okay? So if I can just have my grade please? I'll be perfectly fine with anything above an A."  
>I was running out of the school with my grade paper in my hand.<br>"YES YES YES YES YES! I GET A CAR!" I exclaimed jumping headfirst into the passenger's seat. I lined myself up and handed the paper to my dad.  
>"It's an A right? Please tell me it's an A."<br>"It's an A." YES! I GET A CAR!  
>We drive up to a car shop and I see that it's full of expensive cars… no way is my dad gonna buy me any of these cars. We then pull up into a used car lot. I get out of the car and Sam follows. Dad gets out and walks up to a man named Bobby Bolivia… who has a name like this? Apparently this guy.<br>"Umm… we're here to buy a car Uncle…?" He then ignores me and slings his arm around Sam. Ughhh… **RUDE**?! I mean, **I'M** the paying customer.  
>"Okay I'm gonna look at the cars…" I turn around and see an awesome looking yellow car, but it looked rundown.<br>"Whoa… you're a sexy car…" Running up to the car, I slid (more like dove) into the driver's side.  
>I rubbed my thumb over the horn plate in the middle of the steering wheel. It seemed that the car shivered… wait… cars can't move on their own. I looked the car over.<br>"With a little paint and a good wash you'll look better that those others at the professional dealership." Dad, being the awesome person that he is, asked 'Uncle Bobby' how much the car was.  
>"Well, with the classic nature of the vehicle and the custom paintjob-"<br>"But the paint's faded."  
>"So its custom faded?"<br>"Well as a girl-"I didn't let him finish. I jumped out the car pointing my lucky wrench at him as my eyes started to turn blue.  
>"If you finish that sentence, I will rip out your tongue. Got it?" he shakily nodded his head as he said the number I didn't want to hear.<br>"$5,000." Damn… $1,000 short.  
>"Sorry, I'm not paying over $4,000."<br>"C'mon Matrix, out the car." I got out- or at least tried to. The car wouldn't let me out.  
><em>"Greater than man…Cover your ears…"<em> And I'm glad I did. There was a pulse that shattered the other car windows. I looked at Bobby holding up 4 fingers. Then he said the magic number.  
>"$4,000!"<br>"YES I CAN TAKE SEXY HOME! PRAISE THE LORD!" I accidentally said out loud. Everyone was looking at me funny.  
>"What?"<br>"Do you hear yourself? You just called the car 'sexy'." Oops... didn't mean to say it out loud.


	2. Car Wash

I walked into the auto shop that I always went to.

"Hey Terri."

"Sup Trix?"

"Nothing. Got a car a few minutes ago."

"Cool... what do you need?"

"I need one sample size black paint and same for the yellow. (A/N: hint, hint) And some wax."

"Surprise you?"

"Aww, Terri, you know me so well." Terri disappeared into the back room to go get the items. She came back with the newest and most expensive brand... even for the sample size.

"Terri... you know I can't pay for that."

"Don't worry. For you, its $5.00."

"Really? Thanks Terri!" I paid for the samples and left.

After I got home, I changed into a black/yellow (hint, hint) bikini. I slipped on a pair of black shorts on and almost ran into Sam.

"Hey 'Trix for kids."

"Sup, Sam- I- Am."

"Where are you going dressed like that?"

"Outside." With jazz hands. NAILED IT!

"Be specific."

"In front of the house."

"To do?"

"I don't have to tell you my life story Sam."

"Okay... but when Dad comes to you don't ask me how he got there." I started to gather the things I needed to clean the car with.

"Oh... you're washing the car... Dad ran out."

"DAMMIT SAM!" I chased him around the house with a wet rag aiming for his legs. We ended up in the kitchen.

"My journey ends here... now to get the car washed." I walked out the house and walked up to my car. I started washing the car and I had to clean the inside and I don't want water leaking in my car, so I slipped off my shorts and started washing the roof.

_"Baby I like it, I, I, I like it" _came through the radio.

"The hell? What was that? Oh well." I jumped off the hood of the car and I started to turn on the hose. I aimed for my car, and I turned the water on.

_"Oh... sweet mother... of... God!" _

"Okay, who is that and why do you have a radio?" No answer.

"Yo, Trix!" I turned around and sprayed at the house. I didn't know that Sam was in the line of fire... well water. He was soaked by the time I opened my eyes.

"Oops..."

"Get dressed. We're going to a party."

"Well at least you don't have to take a shower!"


	3. PARTAY!

I got dressed in this. I let Sam drive my car, and I didn't like the first stop.

"I will not be hit on by him. He will not be let into my car."

"Matrix, c'mon I need my wingman with me."

"If he hits on me, he dies. Got me?"

"No. You're not killing him."

"Oh I'm sorry, since when were you my mother?" After that line we started to laugh.

"I'm still not letting him in my car."

"Oh, c'mon Trix! Just this once."

"Once. If he even so much as touches this car after this, I am going to kill him. And no one is going to stop me. Are we clear?"

"What about coming back?" Why do you have to be so complicated Sam?

"That is with this one ride, stupid." The car door suddenly opened and I felt myself being lifted into a pair of arms… Speak of the devil, and he shall appear.

"Hey sexy, how are you today?"

"Put me back into the car or you lose your life." He cared about his life a little too much and just dropped me. He is SO lucky that I landed on my feet. He tried to jump into the passenger's side… key word: TRIED. I pushed him out the way and opened the door and slid in.

"C'mon bae, in the back."

"Excuse me? I am SO not your bae." Hearing this, as if the car was alive, the seatbelt clicked closed.

"The car likes me, so yea… in the back."

He FINALLY got into the back. We soon arrived at a lake.

"Sam, are you sure that we're invited to this party?"

"Miles it's a public lake. What do you think? Or do you even know how to think?" That shut him up. Sam and Miles got out and I stayed in the car. I was bored so I started talking to the car.

"What should I call you? I'm sure you don't like to be called just a car…" I saw the little bumblebee air freshener that said 'Bee-otch' on it.

"What about… Bee…yea… I'll call you Bee." I heard Trent remind Sam of his football tryout… not good.

"No, it's a book I was researching. It's about the link between brain damage and football." In order to keep Trent from pummeling my brother into the ground, I had to intervene.

"No, you and your friends would love it. It's got little coloring areas, mazes, and little pop up pictures." Trent looked like he was going to hit me before Mikayla came up to stop him. Apparently I have no luck because when we were going to leave, he jumped out the tree… and landed on his feet. Before I got into the car, I saw Mikayla walk away from Trent, so I hopped into the backseat. Miles, being the idiot that he is, hopped through the window…and into my lap.

"Hey get off of me dumbass!" As if Bee heard me (again)

"_Who's gonna drive you home?" _came though the radio. I kissed the seatbelt.

"Bee, you're a genius!" I kissed a car and I called it a genius… I have officially lost my mind.

"Dude, what's wrong with your radio?"

"Nothing, what's wrong with your face?" No one says anything bad about my Bee.

"I'm gonna drive her home…." Go Sam!

"Dude, no. She's an evil jock combucine; let her walk."

"She lives 10 miles away. C'mon Miles, get out the car.


	4. Big Robots

I was running again. But this time, I was in a field of some kind. Then I saw these GIGANTIC robots fighting.  
>"What the hell…?" I had to be in the Matrix or something because I saw Sam, Nova, Starr, and I. Then one of the robots fell, telling us to run. Dream us started to run to the metal being.<br>"OPTIMUS!" We screamed as we were pulled back by other people. Then I woke up… hitting my head against Sam's once again.  
>"Samuel Witwiky! You have Five seconds to explain yourself or the pillows start flying."<br>"Matrix... Starr… Nova… Your cars-"We heard that and basically ran over Sam. Pulling on our skates, ((A/N:] you'll see why this is important later)) we left notes, and left the house.  
>"Hello? 911?" Oh no… He didn't… "My sister's cars are being stolen," Pause "No don't ask me stupid questions," Pause "No, our dad's the head of the neighborhood watch!" I rolled my eyes as we moved after our cars. We pulled into a junkyard and we skated behind an abandoned car. We saw three beams of light, all showing the same symbol.<br>"What…"  
>"The…"<br>"Awesome!" Of course Starr and I tried skating over to the robots when Metro had to be a killjoy.  
>"What are you two doing?! You're gonna get yourselves killed!"<br>"But Nova, we wanna see the robots!"  
>"No, Matrix."<br>"…Killjoy" Then as we walked closer to them, (Cars? Robots? Carbots?) When I heard growling. I turned to skate away, and I'm guessing that Starr and Nova heard the growling too because they were right next to me.  
>"Sam, you idiot!" I turned around and grabbed Sam's arm and pushed him towards my sisters. I fell and one of the dogs looked like they were going to pounce on me. There was a metal pole next to me so I grabbed it and swung it at the dogs. I got up and skated in the direction that they went. They were in a silo standing on barrels.<br>"What are you three doing?" I heard barking. When I turned around, I saw the dogs and they looked angry.  
>"Never mind, help me up!" As I was about to place my other leg on the barrel, my skate decided to literally 'give me the slip'. I tried to get back on the barrel but I wouldn.t be able to make it in time. My Camaro came in and did donuts around us, scaring away the dogs and Sam.<br>"Here, want the car, you can have it!" He threw the keys on the ground.  
>"Dude that's my car. It's not your call if I give it away or not." I picked the keys up, and we left the silo. And that's when the police show up.<p>

LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN! Courtesy of the Author

"How many times do we have to tell you? It just stood up." We were at the police station being interrogated by Officer Cole*.  
>"It just stood up?"<br>"Give the dummy* a prize!" He gave us a cup and napkin.  
>"No drippy drippy!" Nova, who always kept cool in these kinds of situations, lost it.<br>"Hey jerk*! We aren't on drugs!" I glanced over at his gun on his desk and he noticed.  
>"You eyeing my piece fifty cent? You wanna go? Cause I will bust you up." I leaned closer and whispered my answer.<br>"Are you on drugs?" As we left I gave him a Creepypasta worthy smile and laugh as I handed him my cup.  
>"No drippy drippy!"<p>

LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN! Courtesy of the Author

We were taken home, so we were in the kitchen.  
>"Mojo! Shut up! Too early in the *morning…" Nova suddenly got a look of horror on her face.<br>"Hey, Matrix…  
>"Yea?"<br>"1. Don't tell the dog to shut up.  
>2. What if the cars came back?" There was a slight sense of horror in her voice.<br>"Nova, what's wrong?" I heard the milk carton fall to the floor.  
>"Sam?" He ran past us, grabbing Mojo calling Miles.<br>"Miles? Miles, Satan's Camaro is following me!"  
>"Hey, who are you calling Satan?"<br>"You know what I mean Matrix." He ran out the house on our mother's bike while we were on our roller skates. As we followed, I turned around to see who was in our cars... There weren't any.  
>"Nova... Starr... Turn around." They turned around and saw what I was looking at. We skated faster, and grabbed the bike handles to help Sam go faster. We were in a different junkyard when we ran into a cop car.<br>"Hey!" We were cut off by Sam.  
>"I was followed here on my mother's bike, okay? I need you to get out of the car!" He hit his hands on the hood of the car.<br>"Sam, I don't think hitting the car is a good idea..." I was right. The car transformed into a robot! We ran away from the robot, but we didn't get far before the robot hit us all into another car.  
>"Are you LadiesMan217 and TripleTheTrouble123?" Our EBay pages!<br>"What?" Typical Sam.  
>"Yea, what do you want with us?" The thing slammed his hands next to the car we were on.<br>"Where is item 20177? Where are the glasses?"  
>"Does it look like I'm gonna tell you? Ask nicely!" Nova always has to be the level headed one. We took this as a chance to run. We saw Mikayla and I tackled her to the ground instantly getting back up tugging Mikayla up with me.<br>"Sam, what's going on?" I answered for him.  
>"Big giant robot after our blood! No time to talk just run! And as I did in any abnormal situation, I panicked.<br>"I'm grabbing a bat!"  
>"Matrix."<br>"A bag of marbles!"  
>"Matrix."<br>"A china doll!"  
>"Matrix."<br>"A machine gun!"  
>"Matrix." I could hear the irritation in Nova's voice.<br>"Hand grenade!"  
>"Matrix."<br>"AK-47!"  
>"Matrix!"<br>"I'll blow you *up!"  
>"MATRIX!"<br>"WHAT?!" I then realized that I was carrying a gun. I was about to shoot at its eye thingies when my car came around and knocked its feet from underneath it.  
>"Quick! Get in!"<br>"But it has no driver."  
>"Sam, stop overthinking things." I got into the driver's seat, when I saw the cop car.<br>"Bee, drive!" We had a good head start from the car, but not the advantage I would have liked. I leaned out the window. Sitting on the ledge, I shot at the headlights, hoping that it would slow him down, but it didn't. Instead, I shot at its tires and I got the result I wanted. We turned and I expected to be thrown out but I stayed right where I was thanks to Nova and Starr. Sam, Mikayla, and Starr were panicking when the voices I was used to came out the radio.  
><em><strong>"Silence! I <strong>__can't drive with you _**yelling like that!" **We pulled into an abandoned parking area.  
>"Who said that?"<br>"The car Sam."  
>"But cars can't-"I cut him off.<br>"Stop over examining things!" The cop car drove past us, but when I shouted, it started driving backwards. We surged forwards, and barely missed hitting the cop car. Bee did a donut, tossing us out in the process. He transformed into the small yellow robot that we saw the other day. He looked kinda cute... Snap out of it! We ran to the fence to keep away from the fight. This little robot jumped out of the cop car and latched onto my leg.  
>"Cute*." I shot him in the face killing it.<br>"Pervert." We ran up to the area that the robots were fighting and I only saw Bee.  
>"Hey Bee!" He looked down at me. "You okay?" He nodded as Starr pulled me away from Bee.<br>"Yo! What are you doing?"  
>"That thing could hurt us!" I gave her a funny look.<br>"Who, Bee? He wouldn't hurt a fly." Starr pointed at the cop car.  
>"Wouldn't hurt a fly? He killed a robot! One of his kind!"<br>"I don't think so Starr. That one came after us trying to kill us! He had to in order to stay alive!" Bee clapped behind us.  
>"<em><strong>Very good<strong>__ Honeybee." _I blushed. No one called me a name like that since our real parents died. Oh well... I looked up and saw comets. I looked at Bee.  
>"Friends of yours?" He nodded and transformed.<br>"_**Any more questions you wanna ask"**_

LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN! Courtesy of the Author

We were driving down a tunnel that would lead us to the alley that Bee's friends landed.  
>"Hey Mikayla, why don't you sit on my lap?" What was wrong with the back?<br>"Why?"  
>"Since I have the only other seatbelt here, and I'm pretty sure you don't want to sit in Matrix's lap."<br>"Do it and I will hurt you? I am not a chair." She agreed, which shocked all four of us.  
>"Ya know if he's a super advanced robot why does he change into this piece of crap Camaro?" That did it.<br>"Excuse me? This car isn't crap, its art! It's a masterpiece!" Bee made everyone get out, even me and I stood up for him! A little on the rude side don'tcha think? I heard an engine come up and I saw it had the same paint scheme as Bee. I walked up to the driver's seat and there was no driver. That meant one thing.  
>"Bee? What happened to you?" I know I shouldn't be saying this but he was hot in his alt. form. We drove into the alley as a Peterbilt 379 cab drove up, along with a Search and Rescue Hummer H2, Starr's Pontiac Solstice and Nova's GMC Topkick. All of them transformed into robots but with different colored 'armor'. The Peterbilt, or what was the Peterbilt, leaned down.<br>"My name is Optimus Prime. We are Autonomous Organisms from the planet Cybertron."


End file.
